


The Instant On A Time.

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, Character Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: Diagnosed with cancer, Annie has only a few months to live, even a few days. Locked in her hospital room, she waits for the sentence to fall. But Armin refuses to abandon her and helps her escape from the hospital in order to fully experience her last moments.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Instant On A Time.

Diagnosed with cancer, Annie had only a few months left to live. She had stopped classes and now spent her days, locked up in this hospital room. She was bored to death. She wanted to go out, live, enjoy her last moments. She didn't want to stay there alone. Fixing a white wall was uninteresting.  
  
She envied her classmates who were lucky enough to go to school. She hated high school, she now regretted it. She would give anything to go back there to leave this place. Even diving back into these endless math classes, seeing his foolish friends laughing at the top of their lungs, or listening to the boring speeches of the teachers.  
  
Her father very often came to see her as soon as free time allowed. She was happy to see faces like that of her two best friends: Reiner and Bertohld but also that of Armin, the boy to whom she had strong feelings but who had never been revealed. Anyway, she was going to die, why confess to her? He was going to grow up, get married, and have children. It was all she wanted. Live.  
  
Lying in this shabby bed, she looked at the ceiling. Night had fallen and silence dominated the room. Immersed in her sad thoughts, she waited again and again. She felt like she was locked in a time loop that was repeated without stopping. The cancer was eating away at her more and more. Her once attractive eyes were now tired. She was going to die without having known love. She would not see her friends grow up, her father grows old ...  
  
\- Hey?  
  
She straightened on her elbows, her eyes wide as she saw her favorite blond head.  
  
\- How did you get in? Annie asked while Armin approached discreetly, on the lookout.  
  
\- Whatever, I'm taking you out.  
  
\- Why? I will die.  
  
\- You might as well die in an environment better than this rat hole, right?  
  
She smiled and allowed herself to be carried by the boy.  
  
\- Wait, I would like to write something before.

With the window down and the music loud, they giggled together like two innocent teenagers. Time had no limits, seconds and hours no longer existed. Only the moment counted. Annie was watching the stars in the dark sky. The wind rushed into her blond hair, a gentle wind caressing her skin as if to reassure her.  
  
_I'm here._  
  
\- Where are you taking me?  
  
\- It's a surprise. he replied without taking his eyes off the road. And surprises are kept secret!  
  
Annie trusted him.  
  
The car slows down in the middle of the forest, opposite a small house.  
  
\- Close your eyes!  
  
She raised an eyebrow before doing so. The blonde's hand slipped into his and they walked over to the little house. He guided her through the building towards the floor. Annie could feel Armin's excitement and that made her realize that he had been preparing this for several weeks.  
  
\- You can open them.  
  
Her eyelids opened and she fell on a huge lake that covered the entire surface, surrounded by a forest. Birds came to touch the water before taking off for the skies. It was so bright that the moon reflected just like the stars. We only saw that in the movies but there ... It was real.  
  
The wind made the leaves dance, no clouds were present.  
  
\- Armin ... This is ...  
  
\- I spent months finding an unusual place and when I came across it ... I told myself that I had to take you. You had to see it.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks but they were wiped away by the blond. Annie turned to him, she put her hand on his cheek and could read in his eyes, his suffering. He suffered in silence but camouflaged it with a smile.  
  
\- I'm afraid," he said.  
  
\- I should be afraid. To think that we are going to die soon is horrible.  
  
He watched the landscape, wiping tears from his sleeve.  
  
\- But when you are with the person you love, you are no longer afraid.  
  
He turned towards her, eyes wide open. There was silence between them but their eyes spoke. It was not just a question of speaking. Armin leaned timidly toward her, placing his lips against hers. A soft and shy kiss that spoke volumes. They deepened their exchange until they ran out of breath, hug one against the other, they stepped back.  
  
\- You ... you want? he murmured timidly.  
  
\- We only have one life.

Holding her in his arms without detaching from her lips, he gently placed the blonde on the little dusty mattress. He would have preferred a more comfortable place but they had a nice view of the lake. For nothing in the world, he was going to change that. He would take advantage of these last moments with the one he loved and make her live an unforgettable night. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to show her that you shouldn't be afraid. Show her that she was loved and that she had been loved to the end.

Their clothes fell off gently, he gently pulled her sick clothes. Their bodies pressed against each other as if they had always been destined. The sweat slipped on their skin, their chest rubbed against each other. Their mouths savoring themselves without detaching themselves.

Armin stepped back and framed her face with his hands. She was so young, 19 years old. Why she? She hadn't done anything wrong. He felt guilty.

_She was beautiful, so beautiful._

\- I should have told you ... he mumbled, refusing to crack again.

\- Tell me what ? she asked, slipping her hands behind his bareback.

\- I have loved you for a long time.

He unpacked everything.

\- That I was crazy about you since high school. I never said anything because I thought you were the kind of girl who couldn't be approached and who didn't really care about boys like me. That they would prefer bad boys and not glasses nerds.

\- You're stupid, she smiles. I'm disappointed that you think about me.

\- No, I didn't mean to!

\- I am teasing you. I have always loved you.

He watched her, mouth ajar.

\- I wasted so much time. I should have told you before, he continued.

\- So catch up on that time tonight. Send me to the seventh heaven, make me moan and scream your name. Make me forget this damn cancer. Just love me, Armin. I ask only that before leaving.

The blond felt his heart speed up and he plunged his mouth against hers. They kissed again and again. Annie planted her nails behind his back when he moved inside her. She wanted nothing but him. It was their moment alone and it will remain to be engraved in their hearts forever.

**5 years later**.

Contemplating the view, the lake was still as impressive as the first time they had set foot here. Armin observed the landscape gently. The birds flew above, the sunlit the lake, the sun's rays were reflected like a mirror.

He knelt near the tombstone, clutching the blonde's necklace, which had hung around his neck for all his years.

Before leaving, Annie had left a letter to her father. She knew that that night was going to be the last but that she was in good company. She was not alone. She had revealed to him all of her love for her. She wanted to tell him face to face but she was not very good at speaking and expressing her feelings.

Today, her father had moved away from here but still kept in touch with Armin. He seemed to be getting better but the blond knew he continued to suffer in silence just like him. Nothing could change it now.

Annie had released her last sigh in Armin's arms, before flying to a new world. She wanted to abandon him but he had promised her that this was not the case. They would stay together.

_Forever._

\- Hello, my love, he said, putting his hand on the stone.


End file.
